Sur les Rails
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Elle monta dans le train. […] Il monta dans le train. […] Bonjour, dit-elle. - Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton charmant.  Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sont dans un train et le voyage commence... - OS !


Alors voilà. Après _Ce Fichu Chat_, écrit suite à un thème proposé par **Kumi-no-kotoba**, voici _Sur Les Rails_, sur un autre thème proposé par Kumi. Je n'étais obligée à rien, mais j'ai trouvé les dilemmes sympathiques, alors voilà un OS sur le thème "Drago et Hermione sont dans un train". J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**SUR LES RAILS**

* * *

Elle monta dans le train. Sa valise était légère, donc il lui fut facile de grimper les deux petites marches menant à l'intérieur. Elle replia ensuite son parapluie, qui ne lui servait plus à rien depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la gare, et entra dans le wagon sur sa gauche. Sa malle fut vite prise en charge par un homme aimable qui la hissa au-dessus du siège qu'elle avait choisi. Après avoir pris soin d'enlever sa veste et de la déposer à côté de sa valise, elle s'assit et son regard se mit à errer. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. _Ah_, pensa Hermione Granger avec soulagement, _je suis bientôt en route pour la tranquillité._

* * *

Il monta dans le train. Valise en main, il se dirigea vers le wagon le plus proche. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'écrouler sur son siège. La traversée de la foule au pas de course, de peur de manquer son train, l'avait exténué, et il rêvait de faire une bonne sieste. _Autant profiter du temps passé dans les transports moldus pour se reposer_, pensa-t-il.

Le premier wagon qu'il parcourut était plein, et les deux suivants n'étaient pas moins remplis. Une profonde inspiration et deux minutes plus tard, Drago Malefoy trouva enfin une place libre où il s'installa sans plus tarder. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un lui prenne la seule place disponible du train. Après avoir positionné sa valise tout près d'une autre, il remarqua que l'occupante du siège voisin, comme vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout, n'était autre qu'une jolie jeune femme... aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs et lisses, lui arrivant légèrement au-dessus des épaules. Et cette même jeune femme le regardait comme s'il avait de la confiture dans les sourcils et une barbe aussi longue que celle de Merlin. D'un mouvement rapide, il vérifia que sa petite barbe blonde n'en était qu'à sa naissance avant de reporter son regard sur sa voisine, qui avait repris une expression normale et lui sourit faiblement. Elle était belle, mais ses yeux verts, d'après lui, iraient mieux avec des cheveux blonds. Le train se mit en route.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton charmant.

* * *

Elle se reprit de justesse, même si elle était sûre qu'il avait vu son expression en l'apercevant. Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis les semaines qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Son jugement avait été une des dernières apparitions médiatisées du jeune homme. Son interdiction d'utiliser sa baguette pendant cinq ans devait l'avoir empêché de continuer une vie normale de sorcier de sang pur, et l'avait poussé à se retirer de la vie sociale. Hermione savait qu'il vivait désormais seul, après que ses deux parents aient été enfermés à Azkaban. Son jeune âge avait été la raison pour laquelle il avait échappé à la même punition. Il avait été prouvé qu'il avait joué un rôle de mangemort, mais les preuves avaient également montré qu'il n'y avait pas participé de son plein gré.

Quand le train eut démarré, Hermione lui lança un petit « bonjour », qu'il lui retourna avec un sourire en coin. Non, il n'avait pas changé, et elle était bien contente d'avoir pris du Polynectar. Ne pas en avaler aurait été la base de deux erreurs : elle aurait été poursuivie par une horde de journalistes en tous genres lui demandant où elle partait, et elle se serait retrouvée nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy sous sa vraie apparence. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction, à lui.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'être démasquée, elle se relâcha et sortit distraitement la Gazette de son sac. Après tout, Malefoy n'avait rien de moldu et ne serait ainsi pas étonné de voir le journal. Mais son raisonnement fut un peu trop rapide.

- Vous savez, vous devriez être plus discrète. Qu'auriez-vous fait, si j'avais été moldu ? lui murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, les joues légèrement rouges, honteuse d'avoir été prise au piège de sa propre insouciance, et n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il reprit :

- A moins que vous sachiez que je suis sorcier aussi. Je ne crois pas m'être vendu dans mon apparence, donc vous devez me connaître. Je me trompe ?

Et voilà. Stupide raisonnement hâtif.

* * *

La jolie brunette le fixa sans ouvrir la bouche. Ses yeux verts semblaient décider quoi répondre, et le choix paraissait difficile.

- Euh, non, vous avez raison. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous savez...

Il attendit la suite, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. La jeune femme était repartie dans sa lecture, et son envie de développer sa réponse ne semblait pas entrer dans ses priorités. Drago décida de la laisser lire son journal tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, histoire de montrer qu'il pouvait être civilisé. Si elle le connaissait, c'était par son histoire on ne peut plus déplaisante, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait envie d'avoir affaire à lui, d'une quelconque manière. Ce qui expliquait probablement l'extension des pupilles de la jeune femme quand elle l'avait vu s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cependant, il était bien trop heureux de croiser une personne de son monde dans un endroit si... moldu, pour laisser passer l'occasion. Habituellement, il ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole, car il préférait faire profil bas dès qu'il mettait un pied dans le Londres sorcier, mais cette fois, il ne tenait pas en place, sachant que personne ne l'observait, et il tenta à nouveau sa chance :

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, dans le sud ?

La brune releva la tête de son journal pour le toiser d'un air interrogateur. Les plis de son front traduisaient un nouveau choix difficile. Mais une fois de plus, elle trancha et lui dit la vérité.

- Je veux me faire oublier pendant un temps.

- Vous faire oublier ?

C'était étrange. Se faire bannir de sa société, ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa baguette pour se préparer un repas, pour ranger, pour nettoyer, pour se déplacer... Cela lui avait toujours paru être un déshonneur. Prendre le train, par exemple, était un infamie, pour lui – à moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne s'agisse du Poudlard Express. Le fait qu'une sorcière veuille se fondre dans le monde moldu, pour, justement, échapper à quelque chose, était le reflet de sa propre situation, bien qu'inversée.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas d'espace, ici. J'ai besoin d'air.

- Un ex-petit ami qui vous suit partout ? Ou bien un patron insupportable ?

Elle émit un petit rire sans joie. Son regard se troubla, et ses yeux se posèrent vaguement sur le dos du siège devant elle. Une voix féminine annonça que le départ était imminent.

* * *

Elle parlait à Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Et elle ne pensait même pas à lui cacher la vérité. Elle avait un peu évité sa précédente question, mais les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

- C'est un peu ça. Sauf que dans ce cas, j'ai plusieurs centaines de patrons, et quelques milliers d'ex-petits amis.

Elle s'était attendu au regard surpris du blond, à côté d'elle, mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce que sa langue se délie et continue :

- Je suis assez connue, en fait. Et là, c'est le Polynectar qui me sauve la vie.

Les lèvres de Drago Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire franc qui fit briller ses yeux. Hermione en fut étonnée, mais se sentit soulagée de pouvoir en parler.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Je savais bien que les cheveux noirs ne vous allaient pas si bien que ça. Vous êtes blonde, je parie.

- Peut-être, répliqua Hermione, sans pouvoir retenir un rire. Tu es... Vous êtes vraiment obsédé par la couleur de vos cheveux ! Ça ne changera jamais.

- Je n'ai aucune obsession, merci bien.

Hermione vit ses yeux se rétrécir et y aperçut une ombre qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Elle aurait pu s'en vouloir, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Même si Drago Malefoy était de bonne compagnie, ce qu'elle découvrait à peine, elle ne regretterait probablement jamais les mots qu'elle pourrait avoir envers lui. Les trop nombreux « Sang-de-bourbe » et autres insultes avaient suffi à lui créer une carapace. Elle croyait évidemment au changement, à l'évolution de l'être humain, même dans le cas d'un fils de mangemort sordide, mais la forteresse qu'elle avait construite en elle était loin de tomber en ruines. Si Hermione voulait d'ailleurs survivre au regard des milliers de passants qui la dévisageaient chaque jour, et même parfois aux gens qui l'accostaient à longueur de temps, elle avait besoin de toute sa force, et d'une muraille derrière laquelle préserver ses émotions.

- Donc, dit Drago Malefoy, vous êtes connue parce que... vous êtes une chanteuse connue ? Une joueuse de Quidditch ? Ou alors vous êtes... Harry Potter ?

Il s'esclaffa. Et elle fit de même, pour cacher son incrédulité. Mais l'expression du jeune homme ne montrait aucune amertume, et la mention d'Harry ne fut pas accompagnée d'une grimace. Prise d'une soudaine envie de rire, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

* * *

Drago vit la jeune femme arrondir les yeux et l'entendit répondre :

- Malefoy, comment m'as-tu démasqué ?

Et c'est ainsi que le grand Drago Malefoy, détrôné depuis bientôt trois ans, en resta sur les fesses – pour être poli. Il avait voulu faire une blague, chose improbable à cause de son asociabilité de longue durée, et celle-ci s'était retournée contre lui. Son « interlocutrice » l'avait presque tutoyé, quelques instants auparavant, et cela aurait dû être l'indice qui lui aurait sauvé la mise. Pris d'abord de colère, il écrasa la brune d'un lourd regard noir, puis sa colère laissa place à la stupeur et à une part de joie. Harry Potter qui devenait...

- Une fille ? Il fallait oser, Potter ! Je suis presque admiratif.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Malefoy, je ne suis pas Harry.

* * *

Trop tard.

Hermione s'était moquée de la tentative d'humour de Drago Malefoy, et avait contre-attaqué. Mais elle accumulait apparemment les erreurs, ce matin-là. Le blond n'était pas des plus stupides, et à ce rythme, il découvrirait bientôt qui elle était vraiment.

- « Harry » ? Pour l'appeler par son prénom, tu dois être un ou une de ses proches, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre. Et je me permets de te tutoyer, puisque tu as fait de même.

Hermione resta de marbre, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur de repartir dans des explications toutes plus vraies les unes que les autres, et de dévoiler son identité.

- Oh, allez, je sais que Potter n'apprécie pas l'attention qu'il attire, donc se déguiser doit en effet être une option appétissante, pour lui, mais tu avais une expression trop honnête pour jouer la comédie. Si tu n'es pas Potter, tu es peut-être... Mmmh, Londubat ?

- Non. Et je continuerai de dire « non », jusqu'au bout.

Elle le vit faire mine de réfléchir, et reconnut un éclat de résolution dans son regard.

Dehors, la ville avait déjà fait place à la campagne, et le paysage reflétait le vert de ses yeux.

* * *

Les trois années qu'il avait passées en retrait l'avaient amené à réfléchir à sa condition, à la condition des autres, à sa façon de penser et à la justice. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour comprendre que sa punition était juste, voire légère, par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait, justement. Mais il lui avait fallu plus de temps que cela pour apprendre à respecter les héros de guerre, qui lui avaient semblé couverts de chance pendant pas mal d'années, ou tout simplement les sorciers et sorcières combattant Voldemort. En presque deux ans, les miséreux, les lâches, les pitoyables, avaient fini par devenir des gens respectables, qui s'étaient battus difficilement contre des pions fiers et stupides dont il avait fait partie. C'était tout sauf de la lâcheté, et il avait fini par le comprendre.

Alors qui que soit la personne assise à côté de lui, il savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que cette personne, si elle était l'alliée de Potter, avait changé le monde, avec l'aide de beaucoup d'autres, et l'avait sauvé, lui, des griffes terribles de son père, de celles de Voldemort, et des serres d'une vie qui l'aurait rendu encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'avait été avant la guerre.

- Tu sais qui je suis, alors je n'ai rien à cacher. Je n'ai qu'un semblant de dignité à conserver, et pour cela, je dois admettre que vous n'avez pas sauvé la vie que de gens biens. Vous avez aussi sauvé celle de gens, comme moi, qui n'avions pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Alors, comme c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait, et que c'est mon dû, je tiens à te remercier, qui que tu sois.

Il s'en voulait terriblement, de se mettre à nu devant un ou une inconnue, voire quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir roué de mépris, mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Pour lui, d'abord, parce que pour tourner une page si épaisse, il faut du temps, de la patience, de la réflexion, et de la force, et pour sa voisine, aussi, pour lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance. La réserve de cette personne, et sa volonté de rester à l'abri des regards, des chuchotements, de l'admiration, lui étaient étrangères, et en même temps elles piquaient sa curiosité.

- Mais je ne reculerai pas, même si tu me dis « non » à chaque proposition, ajouta-t-il. Moi aussi, je prends des vacances. Des vacances de mon univers si terne, près de la mer, pour un bon bol d'air.

- Un bon bol d'air, oui, j'en ai fichtrement besoin, dit doucement la jeune femme.

- La célébrité ne te sied pas, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et lui envoya un sourire forcé. Drago Malefoy aurait préféré savoir à qui il s'adressait, au moins pour pouvoir se faire une opinion nouvelle de cette personne qui le connaissait, qui connaissait Potter, et donc qu'il devait connaître un petit peu.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire si tu es un homme ou une femme. C'est assez dérangeant de ne pas savoir si on a le droit de flirter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est bien parce que tes remarques me font rire que je parle librement depuis le début, fit-elle avec un sourire plus franc que quelques secondes plus tôt. Je suis bien une femme. Et, crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas savoir laquelle.

- Ah, mais tu ne fais que me donner envie du contraire ! Tu es très énigmatique, et je ne sais toujours pas si tu es blonde. Alors, forcément, ma curiosité n'en est que plus grande.

La brune-ou-peut-être-blonde éclata de rire au moment où la voix féminine annonçait que le train arrivait en gare de Crawley.

* * *

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la silhouette blonde du jeune homme, essayant d'être discrète et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le problème, c'est qu'il la dévisageait déjà, d'un regard plein d'intérêt, comme pour tenter d'élucider un mystère. Sous cet examen, et malgré le Polynectar qui, elle le savait, cachait sa réelle apparence, elle sentit la chaleur arriver à ses joues et se répandre jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Cela lui rappela ses débuts avec Ron, quand tout était encore nouveau et que leur amitié avait laissé place à l'hésitation de leur cœur. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré longtemps, car trop de choses les séparait d'une union paisible, et ils avaient préféré, après avoir vu leurs sentiments diminuer, ne rester qu'amis. Mais cette sensation sur son visage lui rappela cette gêne, et le regard brûlant de Drago Malefoy lui fit le même effet.

Elle ne put le soutenir et tourna la tête de manière à observer le quai de la gare de Crawley, où des voyageurs traînaient des valises dans leur sillage et se hâtaient pour retrouver famille ou amis.

* * *

Bien sûr qu'il avait vu la température de ses joues subir une modification, et bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué sa gêne sous son inquisition. Et, bien sûr, il aurait voulu se moquer d'elle, car il trouvait son attitude plutôt drôle. Mais il s'en empêcha, car ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment-là, et il le savait. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas se faire fusiller par les prunelles vertes de sa voisine et finir le trajet dans un silence d'acier.

Ils quittèrent la gare de Crawley dans une tranquillité sereine, son regard à lui ne quittant pas le minois de la brune.

Dans un soupir résigné, et sans savoir pourquoi il était d'humeur à se confier, il lâcha :

- Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à ces trois Gryffondor, que j'ai pu détester pendant presque sept ans, et qui m'ont détesté en retour. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de leur visite au Manoir familial, pendant la guerre. Ça aussi, c'est une chose à laquelle je pense tous les jours. Comme si des années de haine avait subi un coup de balai définitif.

* * *

Évidemment, elle était au courant de son propre passage dans la tanière de Voldemort. Un passage plutôt court, vu les circonstances, mais d'une durée illimitée vu les dommages. La marque qu'elle portait, bien que cicatrisant de jour en jour, ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais entièrement, et c'était cette même marque qui lui rappellerait toute sa vie qu'elle avait fait la guerre, qu'elle avait souffert, et à quel point Voldemort et ses sujets n'avaient eu aucune once d'humanité en eux.

Ses yeux, qui étaient revenus se poser sur Drago Malefoy, s'assombrirent d'eux-mêmes suite à l'évocation de ce terrible événement, et elle sut qu'une fois de plus elle s'était vendue. Même plusieurs années plus tard, quand aucune douleur physique ne se laissait sentir, la blessure laissait des picotements plus profonds qui nécessiteraient plusieurs décennies avant de s'estomper complètement.

Elle hocha la tête. Évidemment. Elle était au courant.

* * *

Il vit l'expression de la jeune femme s'obscurcir légèrement à la mention du Manoir des Malefoy, mais n'en fit pas cas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il entende une voix faible lui dire :

- Et tu ne les as pas vendus. C'était très courageux de ta part.

Et s'il avait remarqué sa contenance changer, il se rendit compte qu'elle en savait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, et ses doutes commencèrent à grandir. Et, comme si elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, elle lui fit un petit sourire et changea de sujet.

- Tu es resté en contact avec des amis après ton procès ? Et comment fais-tu, sans baguette ? Tu ne dois pas être habitué...

Drago n'était pas dupe. Si elle tentait une différente approche, il sentait toujours que l'atmosphère pesante de leur conversation ne s'était pas dissipée. Sa réponse fut vague, courte, imprécise, et il repartit dans ses pensées, se demandant si elle avait un lien direct avec le trio de héros. Potter et Weasley avaient été éliminés, car sa sincérité n'avait pas menti, et elle était bien une femme ; alors, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit Hermione Granger ?

L'air sinistre tournant autour des deux voyageurs l'empêcha de lui faire sa proposition sur-le-champ. Après tout, il avait encore – il regarda sa montre – une vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

Le calme dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Hermione resta plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle était sûre, après réflexion, qu'il en faisait de même, et elle avait un peu peur que ses pensées à lui n'aillent frôler la question de son identité. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne le lui demande. Ce serait vendre sa propre peau.

- Qui es-tu ? Je veux dire, à qui as-tu pris des cheveux pour confectionner ta potion ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres passagers.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arriveront dans quelques minutes en gare de Brighton, terminus de ce train. Avant de descendre, assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié à votre place. Nous espérons que vous avez effectué un agréable voyage. »_

Soulagée d'entendre que la fin de ce trajet pavé d'erreurs de sa part allait bientôt prendre fin, elle lui répondit brièvement que c'était à une de ses patientes de Ste Mangouste, puis se rendit compte que son soulagement était couplé de l'infime tristesse de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour découvrir ce nouvel individu. Individu qui ne semblait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux de la brunette.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et préparèrent leurs affaires pour être prêts à descendre du train dès qu'il ferait son entrée dans la gare. Le train ralentissait, et les deux jeunes gens restèrent debout, faisant la queue comme les autres voyageurs.

- Je suis impressionnée par ton mental, fit-elle. On dirait que tu vis bien le fait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ta...

- Oui, j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer, mais ce n'est pas si terrible, tu sais...

Il la regarda avec un demi-sourire, puis tenta :

- Enfin, tu dois le savoir, si je ne me trompe pas.

Elle le fixa d'un regard interdit, sans oser bouger.

La voix féminine annonça leur arrivée, et demanda aux passagers d'attendre l'arrêt complet du train avant de tenter d'ouvrir les portes.

* * *

Il avait entrepris de lui faire sa dernière proposition. C'était tombé à pic. Et sa réaction lui dit qu'il ne devait pas s'être trompé. Mais il ne voulait pas rester sur un non-dit, sur une interprétation qui pourrait s'avérer être fausse. Alors, une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le quai et qu'ils se soient tous deux arrêtés, il le lui demanda, le plus clairement possible.

- Es-tu Hermione Granger ?

Et au même instant, il se rendit compte que le voyage en train avait eu l'effet désiré, que son bol d'air avait commencé dès qu'il l'avait vue assise à côté de lui, dès qu'elle l'avait regardé comme s'il avait du jus de citrouille dans les cheveux, et qu'il était heureux. Qu'il était apaisé.

* * *

Les yeux d'un faux vert tombèrent sur le goudron du quai de la gare de Brighton. Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort, et elle ne voulait pas l'induire en erreur. Cela aurait été mesquin, et la culpabilité l'aurait rongée.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à confirmer sa supposition. Elle était partie prendre des vacances, anonymement, et elle voulait que cela le reste jusqu'au bout.

Elle lâcha un « Euh » hésitant, et garda son regard sur leurs pieds.

* * *

Drago n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être hésitant. Il avait été fier, il avait été sûr, il avait été direct. Puis il avait été résigné, acceptant. Mais l'hésitation ne faisait pas partie de lui.

Sauf à ce moment, où sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la poche de son pantalon et la joue de la brune en face de lui. Et son hésitation nouvellement acquise refléta celle de la jeune femme.

Il finit par se résoudre à interpréter son quasi-silence, car il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune autre réponse. Lentement, et avec incertitude, il plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue droite d'Hermione Granger avant de lui murmurer que, si elle avait besoin, il serait à Saltdean, tout près de Brighton.

Puis il s'éloigna.

* * *

Elle le vit se raviser, se retourner et revenir dans sa direction. Hermione tenta de balayer sa mine déconfite et de lui adresser un sourire aussi vrai que possible. Car c'est ce qu'elle ressentait : l'envie de lui sourire.

Sa tête était pleine de questions, elle était dévorée par la curiosité, elle voulait le suivre, et en apprendre davantage. Et son cœur criait sa joie de le voir se rapprocher à nouveau, espérant que ce serait l'occasion de lui témoigner ses interrogations. Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur et, à distance respectable, le coin des lèvres retroussé, et une lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles grises, il lui dit :

- Finalement, tu n'es pas blonde.

_~ FIN ~_

* * *

**NOTE**

Et c'est avec plaisir que je lirai et répondrai à vos reviews ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de mes traductions, et peut-être pour d'autres petits OS de temps à autre :)

Si vous voulez lire la version de **Kumi-no-kotoba** sur le même thème (on voulait voir ce qu'on pondrait chacune de notre côté), allez faire un tour sur son profil ! Ça s'appelle A_ller simple vers le passé_.

~ _Delfine_


End file.
